The present invention concerns packaging, in particular the packaging of fabrics which are prone to damage by crushing and creasing.
Certain fabrics such as pile fabrics can be damaged during transport and storage unless steps are taken to avoid crushing and creasing of the fabrics. When long lengths of fabric are involved problems arise in packaging as economics dictate that the packages should be as compact as possible to conserve transport and storage space. However compacting the fabrics can result in damage and rejection by the customer.
Means are known for packaging long lengths of fabrics, such as artificial furs, whereby each layer of the fabric is spaced from an immediately adjacent layer. Thus in order to protect the pile from being crushed or flattened during transport, it is known to hang the fabric on racks. The racks comprise an upright stand with regularly spaced arms radiating from the upper and lower ends thereof. Each arm is provided with spaced apart hooks which secure an edge of the pile fabric. The upper and lower edges of one end of the pile fabric are secured to the innermost hooks on the upper and lower arms. The fabric is then wound around in spiral fashion with the upper and lower edges being secured to the remaining hooks on the upper and lower arms. The hooks are so disposed that the pile fabric is coiled in a loose spiral configuration with a space between the surface of the pile and the back of the pile fabric forming the next adjacent loop in the spiral.
Such racks are expensive and cumbersome. In addition the coiling of the fabric is a laborious and time consuming operation.
The present invention seeks to provide a package which is robust and inexpensive to produce and adaptable to a variety of pile fabric thicknesses and lengths. In addition the invention seeks to provide a package which can readily be handled both by the manufacturer and the end user, occupies a minimum of storage space, presents a neat and attractive appearance and is easily disposed of after use.